1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type mop and a bucket for the same, especially to a lever-type mop for cleaning and to a bucket that is cooperated with the lever-type mop.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Mops are widely used for cleaning. Generally, the mops are used with buckets. Water is contained in the bucket such that the user can wash the mop nearby in the bucket to remove surplus water within the mop, so the mop can be used for cleaning again. In the past, the user had to manually squeeze the mop to get rid of the surplus water. However, squeezing the mop directly by hands easily harms the user's health because the mop and the surplus water are usually dirty.
Thus, some conventional mops and conventional buckets are invented to get rid of the surplus water by rotating the mop at high speed. However, those conventional mops and the conventional buckets have complicated gears or screw rods to implement the high speed rotation such that the conventional mops and the conventional buckets are not only expensive but also easily damaged because of the high speed rotation.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lever-type mop and a bucket for the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.